Ya no eras el que yo conocí
by Aurora F
Summary: Sakura siempre ha sido rechazada por Sasuke... pero qué pasaría si fuera al revés ? O.O! Jajaja xD


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Bueno, esta historia surgió al imaginarme que ahora Sasuke era el rechazado por Sakura. Sería divertiod que eso pasara jajajajaja xD

**Ya no eras el que yo conocí.**

Sakura era la chica más bonita y popular de la escuela. Andar con ella era casi el sueño imposible del 75% de los hombres. Su cabello tan particular la hacia resaltar de entre todas las chicas, y a pesar de su extremada delgadez sabía qué ropa le favorecía a su cuerpo. Las mujeres la tomaban como ejemplo para todo, hasta para qué comer o no en el almuerzo. Trataban de caminar, vestir y hasta hablar como ella, pero ninguna le llegaba ni a los talones.

Desde que empezó la secundaria, Sakura era la típica niña fresa que andaba con los hombres más guapos y con dinero convirtiéndose en la envidia de todas las demás. Esas relaciones, al pasar el tiempo, sólo fueron dejando un vació en su interior ya que realmente ninguno de ellos la quería bien. Sólo era para pasar el rato y ganar más popularidad entre la sociedad. El último noviazgo que había tenido fue la frustación más grande de su vida al enterarse de que el muchacho sólo la utilizó para hacerle propaganda al club nocturno que acababa de abrir su padre. Esto la destrozó por completo, estaba cansada de no ser más que un objeto para la gente. Desde entonces esperaba a ese alguien especial que la quisiera por lo que es y no por lo que ven de ella.

Entonces fue cuando un chico no tan popular ganó su corazón. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, el matado de su clase. Era el típico sujeto del que todos se burlaban y molestaban hasta el cansancio. Tenía el cabello medio largo y muy despeinado, usaba gafas profundas y tenía cierto misterio en la mirada. Era muy callado y a pesar de ser guapo para la vista de las mujeres, su falta de carácter lo hacia ver como tonto. A Sakura no le importaban sus defectos, ni el acné constante que él tenía en su cara. Su inteligencia y su forma tan escondidamente divertida de ser la había conquistado. Tampoco le importó que ella fuese la que se le declarara debido a que Sasuke no se le daba el don de la palabra.

Al pasar el tiempo, ella se fue enamorando profundamente de su novio. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad y cuando lo besó fue también la primera vez que sintió realmente lo que es dar un beso. Sasuke también la amaba mucho, era su primera novia y la única persona que lo hacia confiar en sí mismo.

Desde que empezarona andar, muchas chicas pusieron sus ojos sobre su novio, cosa que realmente no le preocupaba ya que confiaba plenamente en él. Más sin embargo, Sasuke empezaba a disfrutar de la vida que nunca había tenido antes. Invitaciones interminables a fiestas, amigos populares, el respeto de la gente, chicas lindas tras él y una mujer que realmente lo amaba , y supo muy bien como aprovechar ese último punto.

Sakura cegada por su amor, no se daba cuenta que él la empezaba también a utilizar. Andar de la mano con ella por las calles significaba ganar miradas y como consecuencia, tener más popularidad. Si ella tenía cosas que hacer en las tardes y no podía salir con él la amenazaba con cortarla, por lo que accedía. Así fue como empezó a manejarla a su antojo. Ya no podía salir con sus amigas porque Sasuke se enojaba, ni hablar con sus amigos porque ya la andaba tachando de zorra. En pocas palabras, a él ya se le había subido. Cuando alguien nunca ha tenido algo y de repente lo obtiene, loco se vuelve.

Sakura le aguantaba todo por que tan solo el oír un "te amo" de su parte la hacia olvidar todo, pero llegó el moemento en que ya ni siquiera le demostraba cariño. Ella para él sólo era una muñeca de aparador. Cosa que Sakura se tardó en aceptar.

Siguieron pasando los días sin nada relevante, hasta que sucedió algo que hizo pensar a Sakura. La persona que consideraba más importante en su vida no estuvo presente para darle el apoyo que necesitaba en un momento difícil de su vida. En vez de consolarla por la muerte de su querida abuela materna, él prefirió irse a una fiesta dejándola sola y desconsolada. Al día siguiente muy quitado de la pena le contaba por teléfono de la fiesta tan genial que se había perdido, en cambio ella trataba de decirle, casi gritarle que lo necesitaba a su lado, pero él no le hizo ningún caso. Entonces fue cuando empezaba a sospechar que él era igual a los demás por lo que con mucha determinación fue en su busca a pedirle una explicación.

Ya estando frente a él, hablaba de una manera racional y tranquila utilizando las palabras correctas para explicarle su sentir, sin embargo, él no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Ya estaba cansado de tanta charla que ni entendía, por lo que recordando que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ver a sus amigos la invitó a dar un paseo por el parque para "charlar mejor". Ella pensaba que ya todo se iba a arreglar por lo que aceptó.  
Hasta cuando ya casi llegaban al parque en donde se encontraban sus amigos, él la tomó de la mano y haciéndose el disimulado en cuanto los vio invitó a Sakura a que brevemente saludaran a sus amigos. Después del saludo, él ya no le volvió a hacer caso. Sakura segura de su amor lo esperó paciente hasta que se desocupara de hablar con ellos. Pasó media hora y ella seguía siendo un olograma semi-dormido. Ya cuando estaba cabezeando de sueño, algún amigo de su novio le advirtió que su trofeo ya se estaba durmiendo. Él sólo sonrió y comentó que así de muerta por él la tenía

"¡Trofeo!" Pensó Sakura mientras volvía en sí. "Sólo fui un trofeo también para él".

.Sasuke pensando que no había escuchado, ahora la invitó a ir con sus amigos a dar una vuelta. Sakura ya por fin había entendido todo y a pesar de que la había lastimado se aguantó las ganas de llorar y le habló como pudo.

"Yo contigo ya no vuelvo a salir en mi vida. Yo no soy la muñeca que tu sólo quieres pasear y presumir a la gente. Desde cuando estoy cansada de tus celos y maltratos, pensando que me querias lo pasaba por alto. Ya estoy harta de tu caminar por encima de mí, yo quiero estar con alguien que camine de mi lado.

Tú eras el chico perfecto, pero qué te pasó, por qué cambiaste. ¿Te das cuenta que todo lo arruinaste por vivir en el mundo que yo aborresco?. Tanta superficialidad en mi vida la borrabas tú y ahora eres el máximo representante.... ¡Qué patético!"

Sasuke recordó que a pesar de todo sí la quería, pero al estar frente a sus amigos y su posición de macho no lo dejaron actuar como debiera. Sólo hizo un gesto de poca importancia y le agradeció la maravillosa vida que por ella ahora vivía en un tono burlesco. Sakura no podía creer tal respuesta y se fue llorando. Él quiso detenerla pero prefirio reirse de ella junto con sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, mientras caminaba por los lockers de la escuela, trataba de encontrar a Sakura ya que después de pensarlo toda la noche, le pediría una disculpa y dejaría de actuar como un idiota para ser el mismo que era antes con ella ya que rectificó que realmente la amaba demasiado. En cuanto la vio, corrió hacia ella.

Sakura con una indiferencia casi increíble ni lo volteó a ver cuando por primera vez se sinceraba ante ella. Cansada de sus explicaciones llegó el momento en el que ya no pudo más. "Lo siento Sasuke, tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste. ¡Vete al diablo que me aburres! (Lo aventó abriéndose paso sin antes embarrarle en la ropa la comida que tenía en las manos). ¡Eres un verdadero estorbo!". Todos en la escuela se burlaban de él, no lo bajaron de estúpido. El pobre Sasuke salió corriendo completamente avergonzado. Al haber sido humillado por la chica más popular, el respeto que había logrado en pocos meses ya se había ido y volvió a ser el pobre diablo que era antes, pero ahora no só lo de su clase, sino de toda la escuela.

_**FIN**_

**Seeeeeeee por fin Sakura le dice estorbo a Sasuke jajajajajajja xDDDD  
Hasta pronto.**

**(Hacia mucho que no escribía una historia feliz jeje)**


End file.
